A Road to No Where
by Anime Freak 82
Summary: At one point in time, it would be common to see her joke and laugh. Carefree and oblivious to the fact her life wasn't fun and games, but a wave ready to crash onto the shore of reality. But now, shy and alone, she tries to make her way through the years with the grief and sorrow that was so rudely thrown at her. This girl, this frightened child, is now named Nimada


At one point in time, it would be common to see her joke and laugh. Carefree and oblivious to the fact her life wasn't fun and games, but a wave ready to crash onto the shore of reality. But now, shy and alone, she tries to make her way through the years with the grief and sorrow that was so rudely thrown at her. This girl, this frightened child, is now named for the predicament she is in. she goes by the name Nimada.

The night was restless and wild, the wind whistling through the branches of the trees that surrounded the frail brunette as she sat shivering beside a bush. She was used to these nights, the ones that seemed to harass her as if to say "you were stupid enough to get yourself in this mess". The long untamed locks that framed her child like features were now blown across her face and stuck to her chapped bleeding pink lips.

Nimada, a name that mean tears, couldn't think of a single reason as to why she was left here in this damp hell like world. She was always so careful to do what she was told, no matter the risk or job. But here she was. The loud ring of the church bell told her it was twelve, and that she had been resting for an hour and a half.

_Onward Nimada, for the road is dark and scary, but the end is worth the pain._

~Ciel Phantomhive's point of view~

"Young master, a letter has arrived." The familiar voice of his butler, Sebastian, snapped Ciel out of his thoughts. He twisted his chair away from the window in order to address Sebastian who was standing respectfully in the door way, a silver platter containing an envelope resting on his hand. Sebastian made his way to the big desk and leaned down to his small master, letting him take the letter and break the wax seal. After a short time of silence, Ciel's face twisted with disgust, "another brutal murder as taken the city by surprise. Come Sebastian, we have a killer to capture." He ordered standing up, using his hand crafted cane as he made his way down the marble staircase.

After a long and silent carriage ride to town, Ciel set foot on the cobble street and was quickly consumed by the sound of worried people and gasps. Following the unpleasant voices, Ciel found himself on the crime scene where there was a murder of a female. It wasn't the first case of this matter which made the whole thing more confusing and urgent to both the citizens and the queen who placed her guard dog on this very case. The dark haired boy walked to what he assumed was the leading officer and in his monotone voice nearly ordered for the papers which held the info about the wreckage.

~Nimada's point of view~

The bright sun through the leaves cast a green glow on Nimada's sleeping body. The change in lighting caused the young female's eyes to flutter open and stay squinted until they could be adjusted to the harsh light. While attempting to stand up, she looked around her for any type of entrance to civilization only to spot a break in the trees where she just barely made out the shape of a large mansion. Her bony legs moved as fast as they could in a blind attempt at some kind of shelter. 'Please be nice...' she thought to herself as she stumbled over lose rocks and fallen branches.

Nimada made her way through the underbrush with only a small scratch on her exposed knee. She peered up at the gorgeous mansion in awe, slowly moving closer to it. As she walked up the marble stairs she rested her knuckled on the door, knocking loud enough for anyone inside to hear. A minute passed and no one answered the door, assuming no one was inside since it wasn't nice to refuse to even greet the person, Nimada made her way around the side of the mansion. She found herself in a well kept garden filled with flowers of many colors including her favorites, white lilies.

Before she could take another step inside the wonderland, a light humming noise could be heard. Alarmed and slightly scared, Nimada hide behind the nearest plant, which unfortunately was a rose bush, to keep from being seen. Looking around, she noticed a male with bright blonde hair tending to a few flowers not too far off. While distracted by the boy, a dog large and slobbering bounded up to her and howled loudly in her ear. A scream escaped her lips as she jumped away from the noise instinctively, her leg getting snagged on a thorn tearing some of her skin away from her shin.

~Ciel's point of view~

The ride back was silent as it always was. "In fact it is too silent," Ciel thought knowing with his luck that things like this were often interrupted. A list of things, including getting captured, raced through his mind, only stopped by the sound of the carriage door opening and the familiar black hair of his butler waiting for his master to enter the house. Just as the young earl set his feet down on the ground, a loud scream pierced the air around him.


End file.
